Infections are becoming a significant problem associated with the use of most types of medical devices. Therefore, the need for biomaterials with antimicrobial properties has gotten increasingly more important. The objective of this project is to develop an antimicrobial surface coating for central venous catheters using BSI's proprietary photoimmobillzation technology. This project will employ silver as the antimicrobial agent The Phase l objectives are to synthesize coating reagents that will permit the incorporation of silver ions into the coating matrix; demonstrate efficient photoimmobilization of these reagents to biomaterial surfaces commonly used in the fabrication of central venous catheters (e.g., silicone rubber, polyurethane, polyethylene); show reduced bacterial adherence and colonization on modified surfaces as compared to the control materials; investigate the longevity of the antimicrobial activity; demonstrate no in vitro cytotoxicity; and demonstrate in vivo antimicrobial efficacy. The long-range objective of this project is to develop an infection-resistant coating that is useful for central venous catheters and which maintains device sterility as long as possible with little likelihood of resistant organisms emerging. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The infection-resistant coatings proposed for development will be useful for central venous catheters as well as a wide variety of medical devices. By reducing device-related infections, these coatings will greatly improve the effectiveness of the device which will significantly decrease both post-operative health risks and health care costs.